Conquistando al profe
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Las desventuras amorosas de su madre hicieron que Candy anhelara profundamente el calor de un hogar estable y que inevitablemente se fijara en chicos más grandes, lo que la lleva a encapricharse con el profesor Grandchester, pero... ¿será sólo el capricho de una alumna alocada? ¿O el profe se terminará rindiendo a sus encantos? Minific. (Lemmon)


**Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. El minific que leerán a continuación fue una idea sugerida por mi amiga Betk Grandchester, yo, Wendy Grandchester soy la autora de ésta historia realizada para entretenimiento y no con fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Aviso: En determinado momento habrán varias escenas de contenido sexual explícito, pero jamás vulgar, si no es de tu agrado ese tipo de lectura ten la libertad de abandonar.**

* * *

**Para mi amiga y hermana consentida: Karla C. López (Betk Grandchester)**

* * *

**Conquistando al profe**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

—Mamá, ya me voy. ¡Mamá!— Toco a su puerta y no hay respuesta. Me decido abrir rogándole a Dios no encontrarla enredada en las sábanas con algún sujeto que conoció en un bar o en una sala de chat.— ¿Mamá?— La encuentro tirada sobre la alfombra de su habitación, un frasco de pastillas descuidadamente yaciendo a su lado y ella... inconciente...

—¡Doctor!

—Candy, pequeña...— El doctor Martin siempre me recibe con cariño. Fue el único en poner un anillo de compromiso en el dedo de mi madre. Pero ella no lo amaba, no aceptó.

—Dígame la verdad. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Por fortuna bien. Estable, la trajiste a tiempo.— Comienzo a llorar en ese mismo instante. A veces pienso que ella y yo tenemos los papeles invertidos. Hace al menos cinco años que yo vengo haciendo el papel de madre y mi madre es la adolescente perdida y caprichosa.

—A veces no sé que más hacer, me invade el miedo de que un día yo no llegue a tiempo y...— El llanto no me deja hablar y contra toda ética me refugio en los brazos del noble doctor Martin, es un hombre ejemplar, apuesto aún a sus cuarenta y cinco, ni una sola cana visible, pelo castaño claro, ojos marrones, alto atractivo, no entiendo por qué no lo quiso mi madre.

—Justo de eso quería hablarte, Candy. Tu madre necesita ayuda, mucha ayuda. Primero había intentado cortarse las venas y ahora ésto...

—¿Y qué hago? ¡Por Dios! Yo sólo quiero por un momento poder tener dieciocho años. Meterme en problemas, vivir... estoy cansada de ser su niñera...— Vuelvo a deshacerme llorando.

—Entiendo, has tenido que crecer antes de tiempo. Por eso es que te voy a ofrecer una solución...

...

—Hola mamá, ¿cómo te sientes?— Le sonrío forzadamente, mis ojos están enrojecidos de tanto haber llorado, de tanto cansancio, de tanta decepción a mis cortos años.

—Candy... mi linda niña...— Dice y suelta un par de lágrimas, me acerco y ella toma entre su mano temblorosa uno de mis rizos.

—Mamá... ella es la doctora Hamilton... es psicóloga y dueña de... _March for a Smile_...— Trato de ir introduciéndole a la doctora Hamilton que desde ya le está brindado su sonrisa profesional, infundiéndole confianza. Tiene el rostro serio, pero dulce. Algunos treinta años deberá tener, alta, pelinegra y elegantes lentes.

—¿_Marcha por una sonrisa_? Jajaja. ¿Ahora le llaman así a los loqueros?— Se ríe mi madre y se burla. La doctora Hamilton me hace un gesto comprensivo para que no me preocupe, seguramente está acostumbrada a esas provocaciones de esos que han perdido todo el interés por la vida.

...

El incidente con mi madre me hizo perder mi primer día de universidad, puede decirse que comencé con el pie izquierdo. Siempre me gustó la escuela, no porque yo fuera una alumna aplicada, sino porque salía de la realidad un rato y yo podía tener mi edad.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué te pasó ayer? Nos cansamos de esperarte.

—¡Annie!— Me vuelvo toda sonrisas y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Mi amiga de toda la vida.

—Tuve un asunto con mi madre, ya sabes...— ella asiente, no hace falta que le de explicaciones a Annie, está estudiando psicología, ella casi lee las mentes.— Y necesito que me expliques mi horario... no entiendo nada...

—A ver... ¡Tenemos ésta clase juntas!— Grita con emoción y yo siento alivio, al menos no estaré perdida y sin poder hablarle a nadie.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Humanidades. Dice... profesor T. Grandchester. Es el segundo piso... salón dos cero cinco.—Sigo a Annie hasta el ascensor y ahí nos encontramos con Patty.

—Hola, chicas. ¡Qué apuradas!

—Hola, Pat, ya sabes, primer día... para mí...

—Entiendo. ¿A qué clase van?— Olvido todo mi desastre personal cuando estoy con ellas. Annie es la dulce, esa amiga que siempre tiene las palabras precisas para levantarte el ánimo, por algo estudia psicología. Es inteligente y bella, pelo negro y lacio, ojos azules y cuerpo de ensueño. Patty es más sencilla, pelo castaño, rara vez más abajo de los hombros. Ojos grandes y castaños, su complexión es regular, no es gorda, tampoco delgada y viste sencilla, no se ve mal, pero no es que esté pendiente tampoco a las últimas tendencias. Ella estudia para maestra de español. Y entonce estoy yo. Soy... digamos que entre las chicas altas, yo soy baja, pero si son chicas muy bajas, yo tengo algo de ventaja. Ellas son lacias y yo... yo tengo una larga y rizada melena rubia, mis ojos son verdes, soy delgada, pero confieso que tengo mis curvas muy bien definidas en su lugar, sólo tengo un complejo... Mi nariz y mis mejillas están salpicadas de pecas.

—Oh... humanidades...— Dice Patty con picardía y no entiendo.

—¿Qué hay con esa clase? ¿la profesora o profesor es un ogro?— Pregunto con inocencia y las dos se ríen de mí.

—Es un tanto serio, sí...— Dice Annie y en sus ojos brilla la misma diablura que en lo ojos de Patty.

—Bueno... ¿y?

—Es un ogro muy guapo...

—¡Bah!— Digo con desdén y en ese momento se abre por fin la puerta del ascensor, Patty se va a su clase y Annie y yo a la nuestra.

...

—Buenos días, bienvenidos y bienvenidas.— Esa voz grave y profunda me sacó de la animada conversación que llevaba con Annie. Llegó el ogro, bueno, el profesor. Mi mundo se paralizó de golpe. ¡Dios! El hombre está para comérselo. Ojos azules, no cualquier azúl, es un tono único, te impresionan. Pelo largo, más o menos hasta los hombros podría adivinar porque lo lleva amarrado en una coleta apretada en la nuca. Alto... me derriten los hombres altos y ¡qué brazos! ¡qué trasero! ¡qué dientes tan blancos!— Sólo le falta una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto... nariz recta, perfectamente perfilada, mandíbula cuadrada y esos labios... sensuales, delgados y varoniles... pero... ¿cuántos años tendrá? No creo que pase de los treinta.

—Candy, ¿podrías por favor aterrizar? El profe te está hablando.

—Oh... ¿me decía algo?— Le pregunto al profesor y no fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Que cúal era su nombre, señorita? No recuerdo haberla visto ayer.

—Candice White. Disculpe, tuve una situación personal ayer y...

—Está bien, supongo que la señorita Britter puede ponerla al día sobre el tema de ayer.— Odio que me interrumpan cuando hablo y odio su indiferencia, su forma de dirigirse a mí tan impersonal como si yo fuera un ser inferior.

—¿De qué era la clase de ayer?— Pregunto a Annie bajito mientras el profe camina hasta su escritorio.

—De Alejandro Magno.— Y me pregunto, por qué una estudiante de administración de oficinas tiene que tomar clases de humanidades...

—¿Ese que tenía una dudosa orientación sexual?

—¿Disculpe, señorita White?— ¿Cómo pudo escucharme decir eso desde dónde está?

—Dígame, profe...

—¿Podría repetir lo que dijo?

—Por supuesto. Decía que el tal Alejandro Magno... era, bueno, según lo que he leído... medio mariposón, ¿no?— Todos se echan a reir, hasta yo me río, pero el profe no se ríe. Bueno, me está mirando intensamente con esos ojazos que me hechizan y tiene una arrogante sonrisa de lado.

—Oh... ¡vaya apreciación! Aunque podría haber escogido un adjetivo menos despectivo para referirse a su sexualidad, ¿no le parece?— Todos hacen silencio, pero no me dejo intimidar por Shrek Grandchester.

—Lo siento, no quise ofender a nadie... espero no haberlo ofendido a.. usted...— Su rostro se desencaja y su mandíbula casi se cae. La boca de todos los demás alumnos era una O mayúscula.

—Veo que le gusta hacerse la graciosa, señorita... ¿Pecas?— Dice de pronto y todos los alumnos se ríen de mí en esta ocación. Me dio rabia que me llamara así, pero no quise demostrárselo, sino que voy planificando mi venganza en mi mente.

—Bueno, profe, ya me disculpé. Además, todos tenemos derechos, si usted es gay, no es nuestro asunto.— Me brindó una sonrisa socarrona, no sé por qué me dio miedo verlo sonreirme así y que no se defendiera.

—Bien, mientras la Payasita Pecas se come el coco indagando sobre mi orientación sexual, ¿alguien podría darme un resumen sobre lo discutido ayer?

...

—No puedo creerlo, Candy. ¿Qué pasa contigo?— Me reclama Annie al salir de la clase.

—¿Conmigo? Ese tipo es un ogro, Annie. No pienso dejarme intimidar por él.

—¡Lo llamaste gay!

—¿Y no lo es?

—¡No! Joder, Candy... ese hombre destila pura testosterona hasta por lo codos.

—¿Entonces es hetero...?

—Cien por ciento.

—Entonces... es decir que... ¿todo esto no ha sido más que un coqueteo clásico y antinguo?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Candy?

—¿Crees que yo le haya gustado al profe?

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! Es tu profesor, Candice.

—¿Y por eso deja de ser un hombre?

—Candy, tienes que dejar esa obsesión por los hombres mayores. Deja de buscar a tu padre en ellos.— Mi sonrisa se rompe en ese momento.

—¡No busco un padre! Sabes, deberías cambiarte de concentración, tu psicología está errada.— ¡Genial! Acabo de ofender a mi mejor amiga, injustamente.— Annie... ¡Annie!— Casi corro hacia ella y la alcanzo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo siento, Ann, de verdad lo siento. Tú eres excelente en lo que haces. Yo sólo... tengo muchos problemas y sabes que siempre abro la boca sin pensar...— Ella respira profundo y me sonríe. Annie no puede enojarse con nadie durante mucho tiempo y agradezco eso.

—Está bien.

—No busco a un padre, Annie. En serio. Lo que busco es madurez, puerto seguro, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo. Sin embargo, la edad no define la madurez. Ahí tienes a tu madre.— Sólo asiento y bajo la cabeza.— La madurez va llegando con las experiencias vividas y con los golpes de la vida, entre otras cosas. Hay quienes nunca maduran. Por ejemplo... mira aquellos cuatro.— Señala a cuatro chicos jugando de manos, algo como lucha libre me parece a mí. ¡Por Dios! Estamos en la universidad, todos tenemos dieciocho o más, ¿qué les pasa?

—Hola, amor. ¿Ves? He dejado a éstos tres molidos.— Uno de los luchadores es Archie, el novio de Annie y estudia diseño gráfico. Es guapo, un encanto, la verdad, pero es un chico... así que es inmaduro e idiota hasta que pruebe lo contrario. Annie le da un beso en los labios y yo decido mirar hacia otra parte.

—Tú no eres capaz de moler ni el café, no fanfarronees.— Él y su hermano Stear siempre están en una absurda competencia, aunque se llevan muy bien. Cabe mencionar que Stear es el novio de Patty. Son gemelos, aunque físicamente muy distintos. Todos asistimos a la misma preparatoria y todos nos matriculamos en la misma universidad, supongo que no todos tienen esa suerte y agradezco tener amigos como ellos.

—Bueno, ¿podemos almorzar ya?— Tom, el chico de campo se nos acerca, es todo músculos y es sin duda, aunque lo amamos como amigo, el más presumido por si físico de horas diarias de gimnacio. Y por último está Neil, un chico dulce que me ama desde octavo grado, pero nunca me ha inspirado otra cosa que cariño, aunque es guapo... pero así es la vida...

—¡Candy! Por aquí. Me grita Annie desde la mesa de la cafetería mientras yo la busco con la mirada, bandeja en mano y cuando al fin la veo a ella y a los chicos, no me fijo en nada más...

—¡Lo siento! De verdad, fue sin querer...— Tropecé con nada más y nada menos que el profesor Grandchester. Mi vaso de refresco no tenía tapa, así que todo su contenido fue a parar a su camisa blanca... Lo miro de verdad arrepentida y muerta de vergüenza, mis amigos me miran desde su mesa con la boca abierta y se hace un silencio sepulcral.

—Me parece que se levantó hoy con la plena intención de hacerme la vida de cuadros, ¿no?— Me dice secándose con las servillentas, bueno intentándolo.

—Fue sin querer, ¡no lo vi!— Me defiendo.

—Claro. Mire, señorita White, si tiene algún problema conmigo, puede solicitar cambiarse de mi clase.

—¡Dios! Fue un accidente. ¿Cuál es su complejo?

—¿Mi complejo? Ninguno, no pienso tolerar sus caprichitos de niñita rebelde.

—¡Váyase al diablo!— Le digo y le lanzo hasta la bandeja.— Lo dejo ahí boquiabierto y humillado y me voy.

...

No me importó volarme el resto de las clases, desperdiciar mi almuerzo a pesar de lo escasa que ando de dinero ni tampoco dejar a mis amigos plantados. Ya no quiero preocuparme por nadie más, quisiera que por el contrario, alguien se estuviera preocupando por cuidarme a mí.

Llego a mi casa, tan silenciosa y vacía sin mi madre, pero lejos de sentirme mal, me siento aliviada, la casa es mía, así que puedo llorar en paz, atascarme de helado y ver cualquier serie tonta que encuentre en Netflix. Por más que miro y miro, nada me llama la atención, he pasado una y mil veces todas las selecciones desde comedia a horror, mi mente está en otro lado porque sin querer me encuentro incluso en la selección de gays y lesbianas... de pronto sonrío con ironía al recordar eso... recuerdo al profesor Grandchester, el que se ofendió por mi manera despectiva al referirme a la sexualidad de Alejandro Magno. Me río sola, debe estar persando que soy una ignorante homofóbica... ¡nada que ver! Ahora mismo estaría encantada de tener la compañía de mi tío Jimmy, mi adorable tío gay.

Y vuelvo a pensar en el profesor Grandchester. En su caminar arrogante y seguro, su voz... su mirada y su maldita altanería y complejo de superioridad. En lo guapo que es... y me pregunto si fuera de clases... será así de amargado y correcto... o tendrá algún secreto perverso... tal vez le gusten las orgías... el sadomazoquismo... ¡en qué estoy pensando! Todo ésto es tu culpa, Netflix, si me ofrecieras algo bueno que ver, no estaría pensando en el odioso profesor Grandchester.

...

—Y bien, Candy... ¿me podrías explicar qué diablos fue lo que pasó ayer con el profe?

—Annie, por favor, no me hables de él. Bastante tengo con tener que asistir a su clase.— Estoy molesta con todo, desde ayer. Odio que ese profesor haya hecho estragos en mi estado de ánimo. Voy caminando apresurada precisamente hasta su clase.

—Sólo te digo algo, Candy. Vas en mal camino si quieres hacerte de una carrera y un futuro, muestra al menos un poco más de interés.

—¡Tengo interés! Sólo que... ¿qué tiene que ver Alejandro Magno con mi carrera de secretarial?

—Tal vez la haga más culta, señorita White.— Me giro y me topo frente a frente con don Sabelotodo en la puerta del salón. Lo ignoro y paso por debajo del brazo que tiene apoyado en la puerta, aunque no lo veo, puedo sentir a mis espaldas su sonrisa burlona y ladeada.

—Señorita White, ¿qué edad tenía Alejandro Magno cuando murió?— Me saca de mis pensamientos, bueno... del libro que estaba leyendo disimuladamente.

—Eh... déjeme buscarlo en Google...— Saco mi celular con todo el descaro del mundo y veo como él aprieta la mandíbula molesto.

—¡Oiga! Devuélvamelo.

—Se lo daré al final de la clase o si se le prende el bombillo y pueda tal vez contestarme la pregunta que le hice.— Hay un profundo silencio, todos disfrutan nuestro espectáculo que al parecer se nos va haciendo costumbre. Me divierto mucho, no puedo negarlo. Y me gusta el profesor Grandchester. Quisiera explorar toda esa rudeza suya bajo las sábanas...

—¡Señorita White!— Me grita sacándome de mi momento de ensoñación en el que lo violaba mentalmente.

—Dígame, profesorcito lindo, mi amor.— Lo digo con un tono infantil e inocente, el salón se inunda con las carcajadas de los demás.

—Dígame usted una cosa, señorita White... ¿está a falta de atención? ¿A caso la ignora su mami? ¿No le compró su papi aquél Pony?— Se me borró la sonrisa al instante. Mis ojos me traicionaron al aguarse inevitablemente. De pronto su rostro se desencaja, como comprendiendo que dio en el clavo y me mira intensamente, arrepentido. Hay un profundo silencio que nos envuelve y casi puede tocarse. Mis ojos no aguantan las lágrimas y terminan cayendo por mi mejillas, me derrotó.

—Disculpe.— Me levanto y salgo del salón dejándolo en shock, Annie sale detrás de mí. Su instinto sobreprotector y compación de psicóloga nunca falta.

...

Annie tiene razón. Si no pongo de mi parte, si no hago un esfuerzo, no lograré mucho. Me la pasaré rodando de un trabajo mediocre a otro, como... mi madre... ¡Maldito profesor! ¡Es su culpa! Suena el teléfono de mi casa y me lo encuentro raro, nadie me llama ahí y entonces lo recuerdo... el profe tiene mi celular. ¡Joder!

—Hola.

—Hola, Candy. ¿Estás ocupada? Dime que no, por favor, por favor...

—Dime lo que quieres, Eliza. ¿Para qué soy buena?

—Necesito un mega favor, prima.

—¿Cuándo no?— Le pregunto con ironía e imagino su cara de niña buena cuando quiere algo.

—¿Quieres ganarte cincuenta dólares en un par de horas?— Mi situación precaria en cuánto a economía se refiere me hace caer en la tentación.

—¿A qué te refieres con un par de horas?— Eliza tiene problemas con la noción del tiempo, un par de horas para ella podrían ser diez para mí.

—Tres horas. Sólo tres horas, Candy, por favor...

—A ver... ¿a quién tengo que matar?

—Nada de eso. Sólo quiero que cuides a Alan por un par de horas...

—¿Alan?

—Sí. Es el niño que estoy cuidando, ¿recuerdas que te lo mencioné?

—Ah sí...

—Su padre paga bien y el niño es un encanto, a penas se deja sentir, por favor, Candy...

—Vale, vale. Dime la dirección y allí estaré.

—Gracias, Candy. Mil gracias. ¡Te amo!— Mi querida prima Eliza me abraza y me besa en ambas mejillas tan pronto como llego a la casa del niño que debo cuidar. No puedo evitar quedarme mirando todo. Es una casa grade de dos pisos, hermosa, muebles finos, una cocina de ensueño y entonces veo al niño detrás de sus piernas.

—Hola, hermoso.

—Hola.— Dice y esconde su hermoso y pequeño rostro detrás de Eliza nuevamente.

—Alan, ella es Candy. Te va a cuidar un ratito hoy, ¿estás de acuerdo?— El niño asiente y me vuelve a sonreir, luego vuelve a esconder su carita. Es precioso, tiene unos tres añitos, su pelo es rubio y lacio, recortado perfectamente, tiene unos preciosos ojos grisáceos y sus mejillas son coloradas. Es tímido. Entonces recuerdo que Eliza dijo: "su padre paga bien". No dijo "sus padres, o "su madre". Entonces comprendo, un niño que como yo, tampoco tiene a ambos padres, se refleja en su inseguridad, aunque se ve alegre y tiene una sonria hermosa, capaz de derretirte.

—Bueno, los dejo. Alan, pórtante bien con Candy, ¿okay?

—Sí...—Murmura el pequeño.

—Palabra de hombre.— Le dice Eliza e imita el saludo militar, el niño hace lo mismo. ¡Adorable!

—Bien, Alan... ¿ya comiste?— Asiente.— ¿te gustaría una merienda?— Vuelve asentir, deduzco que no le gusta mucho hablar, ya veo por qué Eliza dijo que a penas se deja sentir. Voy hasta la cocina y consigo un paquete de galletas para el niño y vierto jugo de manzana en su vasito de "Ironman". Me siento con él en el mostrador de la cocina y el niño comienza a dividir sus galletitas en dos grupos.

—Para ti y para Alan.— Me encantan los niños cuando se refieren a ellos mismos en tercera persona. Tomo una de las galletitas del grupito que separó para mí.

—Mmmm. ¡gracias!

—Ahora tu jugo.— Lo dice en tono un tanto autoritario para ser un niño de tres años. Acato la orden del pequeño mandón y busco un vaso y me sirvo un poco de jugo. Alan me sonríe muy complacido y terminamos nuestra merienda.

—¿Quieres jugar?— Le pregunto señalando su enorme cubo de bloques.

—No. Potoyo.— Me dice y no logro entender.

—¿Qué?

—Potoyo.— Me vuelve a repetir.

—Alan, no entiendo...

—¡Potoyo!— Me grita desesperado y yo también me desespero de que vaya hacer alguna perreta. Decido llamar a Eliza a ver si me puede descifrar lo que quiere Alan.

—Jajajaja.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia, Elly?

—Se refiere a Pocoyó. Son unos DVD's que tiene de su dibujo animado favorito. Los encontrarás en la mesa del salón.

—Gracias, Eliza.— Cuelgo sin darle oportunidad a ella a despedirse y veo luego como los ojitos de Alan se iluminan cuando al fin le pongo uno de los DVD's.

—¡Potoyo! ¡Pato! ¡Ellie! ¡Lula!— Me deleito al escucharlo repetir los nombres de los personajes. Me siento junto a él en el sofá. Poco a poco, el niño va teniendo confianza y está prácticamente en mi regazo. Después de un buen rato viendo Pocoyó, se quedó dormido, o más bien llevaba rato dormido, pero no me di cuenta. Me pongo de pie con él en brazos con la intención de llevarlo a su habitación. Cuando me giro con el pequeño al hombro, me quedo de piedra.

—¿Candice?— ¡No puede ser!

—¿Profesor Grandchester?— En ese momento Alan abrió los ojos y cuando vio a su padre...

—¡Papá!— Por poco se lanza de mis brazos hacia él, llevándome a mí al suelo también.

—Hola, campeón. ¿Cómo te portaste?

—¡Porté ben!— Responde orgulloso mientras yo estoy en medio de los dos esperando que vuelvan a recordar mi presencia. Carraspeo para hacerme notar.

—¿Por qué está usted aquí? ¿Dónde está Eliza?— ¡Genial! Mi prima ni siquiera notificó al señor Grandchester que iba a dejar a su hijo con una completa desconocida por un par de horas. ¡Típico de Eliza!

—Eh... Eliza me llamó con urgencia para que me quedara con el niño porque... se le presentó algo y...

—Ah... ya, es verdad. Ella me lo había mencionado. Disculpa, lo olvidé. Tampoco pensé que la prima a la que se refería fuera usted.— No supe como tomar su comentario, si fue sorpresa o desprecio. El profe sobresale por su rostro y expresión enigmática.

—Bueno, ya cumplí con mi misión, me voy.— Le digo y él parpadea varias veces.

—No... ¡Candy!— El niño comienza a llorar y a querer safarse de lo brazos de su padre, clamando mi nombre y me quedo de momento sin palabras.

—Alan, no llores. Me tengo que ir, pero mañana viene Eliza otra vez y...

—¡No!— Patalea con más fuerza y veo al profe tratar de controlarlo. Tengo el alma partida en dos, pero... ¿qué puedo hacer? Está claro que el profe no me soporta y con las últimas palabras que intercambiamos, yo tampoco lo soporto, así que...

—¡Candice!— Me llama, siempre con autoridad, con su aire de grandeza, ya veo de quién lo heredó el niño.

—Dígame, profesor... le aseguro que cuidé bien al niño, puedo ser muy responsable cuando me lo propongo y...

—Candice, lo que quiero es hablar con usted unos minutos...— Respiro profundo y asiento. El niño se calma y se entretuvo con su cubo de bloques.

—Bien. Sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y que usted me ha estado provocando deliberadamente, pero...

—¿Yo? ¡Es usted quien me provoca!—Se lleva las manos a los bolsillos, se relame los labios en un gesto natural e involuntario y me fijo en lo bien que le quedan esos pantalones de vestir en color crema...

—¡Candice!

—Sí, dígame...

—Es cierto que usted no ha sido precisamente la mejor alumna, pero yo no debí ponerme a su nivel y decirle aquellas cosas que le dije... usted es una chica y yo soy un adulto, además soy su profesor, no fue ético, lo siento.

—No se preocupe, profe. No dijo nada más que la verdad, después de todo...

—Candice... yo no lo sabía. La señorita Britter habló conmigo y...— ¡Annie! ¡Ya decía yo!

—Dije que no se preocupe, profe. No tiene por qué tenerme lástima. Todo aclarado, me voy...— Me giro en camino a la puerta.

—¡Espere!— Suspiro y volteo hacia él.— El pago por haber cuidado a Alan.— Me dice extendiéndome un billete de cien dólares. ¡Dios! Sólo fueron tres horas.

—Es demasiado. Yo sólo lo cuide por un par...

—No tengo cambio, Candice, lo tomas o lo dejas.— No puedo darme el lujo de no cobrarle, así que tomo el billete. Mi sustento por una semana.

—Gracias.— Le sonrío de forma indiferente y me dispongo a irme, por fortuna, Alan está tan entretenido con sus bloques que no me ve partir.

...

—¡Cómo! A ver, a ver... repíteme eso.

—Ya, Annie, déjalo.

—¡Por Dios! Cuidaste al hijo del profe. ¡Hay que ver!

—Fue pura casualidad, Ann. Sigo odiándolo así que por favor, quita esa sonrisa tonta de tu cara.— Llegamos a la clase, trato de no hacer contacto visual con el señor Grandchester y me siento. Me prometo a mí misma no hacer ni decir nada estúpido.

—Muy bien. Es todo por hoy, chicos. Recuerden, el próximo viernes deben entregar el ensayo y estén preparados para dar su informe oral, se llamarán al azar, así que tengan sus trabajos listos y prepárense mentalmente.

—Sí, señor.— Dice uno de los chicos y el salón se va quedando desierto. Annie ve a Archie parado en la puerta y sale volando hacia él, yo me tardo un poco más leyendo unas notificaciones de Facebook en mi celular mientras voy guardando mis cosas en la mochila.

—Candice...

—¿Qué onda profe? No hice nada, ni siquiera abrí la boca...

—No tengo intención de regañarla.

—¿Entonces?— Pregunto sin apartar la vista del menú de notificaciones de facebook en mi celular.

—Necesito un favor.— Me quita el celular de las manos para que lo atienda y frunzo el ceño.

—Su clase ya terminó. No tiene ningún derecho a quitarme mi celular.

—Lo siento, pero cuando hablo me gusta que me pongan atención y que me miren.

—¿Y esa es su manera de pedir un favor? ¿Exigiendo?— Se sonríe de lado... amo esa sonrisa, esperen, no... ¡odio su sonrisa! Como también odio sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

—No estoy exigiendo. Pero es de muy mal gusto no mirar a la persona que te habla... una falta de educación, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, profe?

—Necesito que cuide a mi hijo.— Suelta yendo directo al grano.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—Por favor, Candice. Voy a pagarle bien...

—¿Qué pasó con Eliza?

—Al parecer consiguió el trabajo de sus sueños y renunció... me dejó colgando.

—Ahh... ya veo.

—¿Qué dice, Candice?

—Tengo que pensarlo...

—No tengo tiempo para eso, Candice. Son sólo tres horas de Lunes a Viernes.

—¿Y por qué no contrata a una niñera profesional?

—Porque el niño no ha dejado de preguntar por usted y además tendría que entrevistarla, pedirle referencias, esperar que Alan se acople a ella... no tengo tiempo para eso, Candice, por favor...— Una sonrisa perversa se dibuja en mi rostro al verlo tan desesperado.

—Bueno... está bien.

—Gracias, Candice.

—De nada, profe.— Le guiño un ojo y me muerdo los labios a propósito. Me fascinó ver el desconcierto en su rostro y la forma en que no pudo evitar mirar mi ombligo, llevo una blusa muy corta y para terminar de torturarlo, me pongo a juguetear con el piercing de mi ombligo.

—¡Profesor Grandchester!

—Perdón... ¿qué?

—¿Que cuándo empiezo?

—Ah, sí. Hoy mismo. A las tres.

—Ahí estaré, profe.

—Candice...

—Diga.

—Por favor, vístase más decente, ¿sí?

—¿Y eso va incluído en el contrato?— Le pregunto de forma provocativa, acercándome a su escritorio, robándole su espacio personal y dándole una vista privilegiada de mis pechos.

—¿Podría permanecer seria al menos cinco minutos?

—¿Y usted podría quitar su cara de amargado y por un momento aparentar la edad que realmente tiene?— Oh me da esa sonrisa de lado otra vez... ¡lo odio!

—¿Y qué edad tengo según usted?— Se lleva uno de sus dedos largos y varoniles al mentón mientras espera mi respuesta.

—Unos veinticinco, ¿treinta? ¡Yo qué sé!

—Tengo veintisiete.

—Ah... mire nada más... sin embargo parece que está esperando su jubilación para el siguiente trimestre.— Se echa a reir, a carcajadas. No lo puedo creer. Tiene una risa preciosa. Me quedo sin habla mirándolo, deleitándome con esa risa. Sale de su escritorio y se me acerca, me palmea el hombro, su contacto me quema, su cercanía, hasta la respiración se me va.

—Yo también tuve dieciocho añitos, señorita White, yo también...— Lo último me lo susurró en el oído y se me enchinó toda la piel. Está jugando al gato y al ratón, muy bien... dos podemos jugar ese juego.

...

—¿No prefieres ver a Mickey ahora, Alan?

—No. ¡Potoyo!— Le pongo Pocoyó por enésima vez y suspiro resignada. Me he aprendido todos los episodios y los nombres de cada personaje, hasta las canciones.

—Mira quién llegó, Alan.

—¡Papá!

—¡Ven aquí!— Adoro la forma en que el niño recibe a su padre todos los días. Ya es viernes, llevo exactamente cinco días cuidando a Alan. Mientras el niño está en los brazos de su padre, platicándole a su modo todo lo que ha hecho en el día, yo sólo los miro de lejos, como miraba a los padres de mis compañeras de escuela. A distancia, anhelando también tener eso. Una familia completa... sentarnos en la mesa a comer... o al menos un padre que me recogiera los fines de semana en casa... porque sé que mi madre no está condicionada para ser una esposa.

—Bueno. Adiós Alan, hasta el lunes.

—Nooo...— El niño de pronto se pone a llorar, ¡Dios! Tan pequeño y tan manipulador. Todos los días hace la misma pataleta cuando me voy. Eso no me molesta, al contrario, me hace sentir importante, necesitada.

—Candice... quédese a cenar, por favor...— Mis ojos se quieren salir de mis órbitas. ¿Escuché bien?

—¿No será esa una navaja de doble filo?

—No la entiendo, Candice.

—No he preparado mi trabajo para el informe oral. Se dará el gustazo reprobándome.

—Candice...

—¡Ay por favor! Llámeme Candy, me tiene cansada su tonito formal, no estamos en la universidad.

—Pero ahora soy su jefe, ¿o no?— Otra vez su asesina sonrisa de lado. Le devolví otra muy coqueta, cuando dijo "jefe" no sé por qué me lo imaginé haciéndome muchas cosas perversas...

—¡Candice!

—Eh... ¿sí?

—¿Se queda a cenar?

—Bueno, está bien. Si repruebo quedará en su conciencia... si es que tiene alguna.— Me sonríe y le sonrío de vuelta. Me gusta provocarlo. Ha nacido en mí un deseo desesperante por él... deseo a ese profesor y deseo que me haga todas esas cosas perversas que mi mente imagina...

—¡Candice!

—¿Qué?— Le grito de vuelta, odio que me interrumpa mientras mi mente lo está violando.

—¿Que si quieres pasta con pollo y vegetales o prefieres papas majadas con pollo al vapor?

—Lo segundo suena mejor.

—Bien. En seguida vuelvo.— Tomó al niño que se había quedado dormido en el salón y lo acostó. Luego bajó con una playera informal y un jean desgastado, regresó a la cocina y yo aún estoy sin habla.

—Yo puedo Sazonar el pollo.—Me ofrezco cuando él saca tres pechugas y las pone a descongelar.

—¿Sabes cocinar?— Me pregunta con burla y prepotencia.

—Cuando te conviertes en madre de tu propia madre debes aprender a apañártelas.— Él no responde nada. Me gusta dejarlo así, sin palabras. El pip pip del micro-ondas me avisa que ya las pechugas están descongeladas y me propongo preparlas mientras el profesor Grandchester pela papas. La vida es irónica. Estoy cocinando con el doctor Grandchester. En su casa... su cocina... y quisiera estar ahora mismo... en su cama... debajo de él... o encima... ¡qué importa!

—Sé lo que es quedarte sola con todo el peso.— Otra vez vuelve a interrumpirme... quiero violarlo, pero él no coopera.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Sí, Candice. Verás...— Dice mientras va echando las papas en la olla hirviendo.— Estoy en el ejército desde los dieciocho. Me quedé en la reserva mientras estudiaba para maestro, así que luego de mi entrenamiento, sólo servía dos semanas al año. Conocí a la madre de Alan. Ella era un encanto, extrovertida, el alma de todo, pero... es de mente débil. Se deja influenciar y cae fácil en cualquier tentación, líos, ya sabes. Su última travesura fueron las drogas. Se salió de control y fue un tiempo caótico. Terminé mi carrera a los veintidós años y por escapar un poco de todo... entré de lleno en el ejército por cuatro años, en ese tiempo yo me iba y volvía. Me encontré con que tenía un hijo de un año, un año entero sin saber del niño, sin saber que existía. Estuvo a punto de terminar en un hogar de acogida. Su madre... iba de un programa de rehabilitación a otro, fue un milagro que Alan llegara al mundo bien. El proceso para quedarme con él fue tedioso. Demostrar mi paternidad, entre otras cosas. Traté de ayudar a su madre, me la traje a casa, quise que Alan contara con una familia, pero... fue imposible. Ella no se dejaba ayudar y me di cuenta que le hacíamos más daño al niño, así que le devolví su libertad tras muchos esfuerzos fallidos.

—¿Y dónde está la madre de Alan?— Mis ojos están aguados. Sé lo que es lidiar con una madre fuera de control.

—No lo sé. Le perdí la pista. Dejé de buscarla y acepté el hecho de que tendré que ser padre y madre para Alan.

—Pero... tal vez el niño comience hacer preguntas...

—Candice, yo puedo llevar el caballo al río...

—Pero no puedes hacer que se beba el agua...— Termino el trillado refrán por él y lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente y lloro al recordar a mi madre.

—Candice... no llores, por favor... lo siento, no debí recordarte...— Se me acerca, antes de que me abrace ya siento su calor, presiento su cercanía. Me está abrazando, estoy recostada del mostrador y su cuerpo me cubre por completo en su abrazo y siento que no quisiera mudarme nunca de esos brazos que me aprietan fuerte, quisiera tener mi cara enterrada en su pecho por siempre... y su voz, su voz diciéndome palabras amables.

—Sé que no es fácil, pero tienes que salir adelante, no queda de otra, tienes que luchar por ti...— Me quedo mirándolo, sólo soy conciente de sus labios moviéndose mientras habla, no me ha dejado de abrazar y de pronto... lo beso. Lo comienzo a besar, así sin más. Quiero sus besos, lo quiero a él. Se resiste por un momento y luego... pone sus grandes y cálidas manos en mis caderas y corresponde a mi beso, toma el control de todo, le gusta mandar. El beso es ardiente, necesitado, demandante y no puedo simplemente parar, no puedo y no quiero.

—Candice...— Me suelta de pronto y me mira horrorizado mientras yo me quedo en shock y abandonada por su repentino rechazo.

—Esto no está bien...

—¿Por qué no?— Le grito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Porque soy tu profesor y tú eres una niña.

—Aquí en tu casa, no eres mi profesor y yo no soy una niña. Aquí somos simplemente un hombre y una mujer.

—Candy, no me refiero sólo a eso. Ésto sencillamente no está bien. Actuaste en un momento de vulnerabilidad y...

—Llevo imaginando este momento desde que comenzaron las clases. No fue ningún momento de sensibilidad, fue sencillamente una oportunidad. ¡Usted también me besó! ¿Cuál es su excusa?— Le grito.

—¡Que te deseo! Desde el primer maldito día de clases. Desde que me comenzaste a sacar de quicio con todo tu descaro, desde que te atreviste a insinuar que era gay... desde que...— Se me acerca otra vez, me jala hacia él, quedo pegada a su cuerpo, sus manos me sujetan fuerte la cintura y me besa otra vez. Estoy en la gloria, en su calor. Este hombre besa como los dioses, tiene furia... pasión, me está destrozando los labios y tal vez muy pronto haga lo mismo con todos mis sueños, pero lo quiero. Quiero sus besos, sus caricias, sus manos, lo quiero todo.

Él es mucho más alto que yo, me cuesta poder sentir su erección justo donde la quiero. Me levanta los centímetros que me hacen falta para poderlo sentir erecto y viril. Me duele abajo de tanto deseo que se me comienza a desencadenar. Colgada a su cintura me sube hasta su habitación y mis prendas de vestir van cayendo por todas partes. Se desviste con desesperación, yo hace rato que estoy como Dios me trajo al mundo. Veo su cuerpo... el cuerpo de un hombre que ha servido en el ejército. Saludable, musculoso, duro, abdominales de ensueño, una que otra cicatriz, su pelo largo ahora suelto y oh... su poderosa y enorme erección. Va a la cama conmigo y me acaricia. No toca mi cuerpo, lo adora, lo ama, cada vez que sus manos agarran alguna parte de mi cuerpo, la admira, la besa.

—Eres preciosa, Candice.—Su voz amortiguada por el deseo, su boca succionando mis pechos y sus fuertes manos apretando mis nalgas. Está sobre mí ahora, abro mis piernas y abrazo con ellas su espalda. Estoy tan mojada, tan dispuesta. Amo a este hombre, creo que desde el primer día. Sus besos siguen destrozando mi boca con su hambrienta pasión y creo que nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan feliz. Entonces va entrando en mí y lo recibo con dolor, pero lo quiero ahí, quiero que se quede ahí, por siempre, sobre mí, dentro de mí.

—Candice... ¿eres vir...?

—No te detengas por eso, por favor...— Le digo casi llorando. No quiero perder esta dicha tan grande bajo ningún concepto moral.

—Candy...— Murmura y me vuelve a besar, entrelazando fuerte sus manos con las mías. Empujando dentro de mí con más fuerza y muerdo sus labios, se los lastimo de la misma forma en que él está lastimando mi interior con ese agridulce placer. Sigue entrando y saliendo de mí, es divino, me duele, pero es divino. Le tomo el ritmo, mientras no me deje sin sus besos, puedo soportar el dolor. Hasta estoy disfrutándolo.

—Ahhh...— Presiono fuerte hacia adentro, impulsándolo con mis piernas enroscadas a su espalda como una serpiente. Sé bien lo que estoy sintiendo y me dejo ir...

—Terrence...— Grito su nombre y me vengo. Libero todo mi dolor, mi frustración y me siento suya. Lo siento venirse segundos después. Termina sobre mí exhausto y yo acaricio su espalda sudada.

...

—Candy...

—¿Sí?— Me gusta que haya dejado de llamarme Candice.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Ni un poco. No voy arrepentirme nunca. ¿Y usted?

—No, Candy. Estoy luchando con las ganas de hacerte el amor otra vez.

—Házmelo.— Le digo y él levanta su cabeza y acaricia mi cara con ternura, me sonríe. Es tan bello este hombre.

—No puedo, linda.

—¿Por qué?— Le pregunto algo ofendida.

—Porque estás muy lastimada. ¿Quieres darte un baño?

—¿Tú vendrás conmigo?— Me carga hasta el baño y me deposita en la ducha.

—¡Dios! La cena...— Recuerda de pronto.— Ahora vuelvo.

—¿Se salvó algo?

—No. De milagro no se incendió la cocina.— Abre la ducha en agua tibia. El chorro es abundante y hermoso, un baño de lujo comparado con el de mi casa. Él me está lavando el pelo, me enjabonó. Me está consintiendo y me siento en la gloria. Me hace separar las piernas y me asea ahí. No tengo experiencia, pero... no siento pudor alguno. Lo veo luego bañarse él y yo acaricio su piel enjabonada. Es tan bello, tan perfecto.

—Terrence...

—Dime.— Me está secando él mismo. Parece mentira, pero ni mi madre me había cuidado así. Este hombre puede hacerme reir, llorar, amarlo y odiarlo a la vez.

—Quería decirte que... no estás atado a mí por lo que acaba de suceder...

—¿De qué hablas?— Me está poniendo un bóxer que él mismo me proporcionó.

—Que... si el Lunes quieres volver a ser el profesor Grandchester y yo tu insufrible alumna no hay problema. Yo sé que el sexo no amarra a nadie...

—Candy...— Dice mi nombre muy muy suave...

—No tienes que decirme nada, no estoy esperando nada, en serio...

—¡Candice!

—¿Qué?— Pregunto como una niña que acaba de ser reprendida.

—Has sido mía. Te he tenido en mis brazos, he conocido tu cuerpo como no lo ha hecho nadie y... quiero que sigamos así.

—No entiendo...— No es que no entienda, es que tengo miedo y quiero escucharlo de su boca.

—No quiero que haya otro. No quiero que le des a otro lo que me acabas de dar a mí.

—¿Entonces qué somos?

—Eres mía.

Y fui suya durante todo ese fin de semana. Tuve una familia por tres días. A él, a su hijo y fueron los tres días más felices de toda mi vida.

...

—¡Genial! Ahora nos quedamos sin esa clase. Si no aparece un reemplazo rápido tendremos que repetirla en verano.

—¿De qué hablas, Annie?— Yo estoy en la luna. Camino por la universidad, pero mi mente está en Terry... se siente tan bien poder llamarlo así y no con las formalidades de...

—¿Es que no lo sabes? ¿En qué mundo vives, Candy?

—Aún no lo sé...— Le sonrío con malicia y la veo desconcertarse, pero no le diré nada. Aún no.

—¡El profesor Grandchester!

—¿Qué... qué pasó con él?

—Renunció. Así, sin más. Pidió un traslado para el otro recinto.— Yo aún estoy tratando de analizar lo que ella acaba de decirme. ¡Renunció! Sin decirme una mierda. Suena mi celular.

—Hola.

—Hola, linda. ¿Supongo que tienes toda una hora libre, no?

—¿Dónde estás?

—¿Amaneciste de malas?—Se burla al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Te parece poco rencunciar sin avisarme?

—Justo de eso quería hablarte. ¿Puedes venir a casa?— Cuelgo luego de haberle dicho que sí.

—¡Candy! ¿A dónde vas?— Me olvidé de Annie por completo.

—Yo... tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos al rato.— Salgo volando hasta mi auto, bueno al auto de mi mamá, pero mientras ella esté incapacitada... es mío.

—Buenos días preciosa.— Me da un beso nada más llego y me envuelve en sus brazos. Olvido mi enojo.

—¿Por qué renunciaste sin decirme?— Bueno, creo que aún sigo enojada.

—Porque eres mía y no pienso esconderte y porque soy un hombre hecho y derecho, no necesito tu permiso.— Quisiera darle un manotazo y borrar su sonrisa arrogante, pero... ya no estoy molesta.

—Pero... ¿por qué perder tu trabajo?

—No lo perdí. Pedí un traslado. Además, cuento también con los ingresos de ejército. Candy, estoy bien, estamos bien, ¿okay?

—Okay.

—Ahora, quiero comerme toda esta boquita como Dios manda.— Me sienta a horcajadas sobre él en una de las sillas del mostrador de su cocina, agredezco llevar falda esta vez, lo cual ha sido mucha casualidad, soy una chica de jeans. Me hace el amor en la cocina como todo un pervertido aprovechando que Alan está en la escuelita.

—Ahora tienes que volver a clases.— Me recuerda besándome, aún estoy en su regazo.

—Pero... quiero quedarme aquí, contigo...

—Yo también quisiera que te quedaras, pero... no vas a volarte las clases, así que vamos...—Me levanto resignada y él me acompaña hasta la puerta, cuando la abre...

...

—Terry...— Veo llegar una mujer rubia, alta, delgada, lacia. Guapa, pero presiento que se ve mayor de lo que realmente es, como cansada, consumida.

—Susana... ¿qué haces aquí?— Lo veo preguntar conmocionado, como si no creyera lo que ve y yo no entiendo nada.

—Vine a verte. A ver a mi hijo.— Dice con los ojos aguados y con el temblor típico de los adictos. Es la madre de Alan. De pronto siento que voy sobrando en esa casa. El mismo aire comienza asfixiarme junto con mi ganas de llorar.

—Son las nueve de la mañana, Susana, Alan está en la escuela, como te podrás imaginar.

—¿Quién es ella? — Me señala a mí de pronto, histérica.

—Ella es mi mujer. Sabes, Susana, no has elegido un buen momento para...

—¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!— Grita más histérica todavía y yo salgo de ahí. No aguanto seguir ahí un segundo más, en medio de lo dos, en medio de una familia que tal vez todavía tenga esperanza. No fui a clases, fue directo a casa.

...

—¿Con el profesor Grandchester?— Annie no sale de su asombro.

—Sí. Con ese mismo. Nos enamoramos. Bueno, al menos yo me enamoré...

—Candy... tú siempre buscando lo complicado. Siempre pendiente a hombres mayores...

—No se trata de eso, Annie. Simplemente sucedió y no es porque sea mayor o porque sea mi profesor es que... lo amo, sólo eso.— Lloro en el hombro de mi amiga. Fui tan feliz hasta hace veinticuatro horas y ahora... ahora mi mundo se vuelve a derrumbar.

—Bueno... yo pienso que deben hablar, Candy. Digo, si él renunció por ti, te presentó como su mujer y toda la cosa es porque le importas.

—¿Y la madre de su hijo?

—Es eso mismo. La madre de su hijo.

—No tengo corazón para romper una familia, Ann...

—¿Cuál familia? La tipa es una adicta sin remedio, no ha sabido ocuparse de su hijo y está claro que ella y el profesor no se aman.— Tocan a mi puerta en ese momento.

—¡No queremos sus galletas!— Grito pensando que son una de las niñas Scout. No soy agresiva con ellas, pero en este momento no estoy para nadie.

—Candice, soy yo, por favor, ábreme.

—Bueno, creo que yo me voy.— Annie se paró del sofá como un resorte, abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando entrar a mi profe.

—¿Así que aquí estabas eh?

—Sí. Yo también tengo una casa, profesor Grandchester.

—Deja el sarcasmo, no estoy jugando.

—¡Yo tampoco!

—¿Por qué te volaste las otras clases?

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—¿Importa eso?

—¿Qué quieres?— Le grito y él resopla. La paciencia no es su mejor virtud.

—¿Qué quiero? ¡Ja! Tal vez quiero llevar a mi mujer de vuelta a casa, ¿te parece poco?

—Su mujer fue la que se apareció esta mañana.— Su rostro se desencaja cuando digo eso. Un gesto de esos en que se está pensando si reirse o azotarme.

—Mira Candice, deja de decir tonterías y por una vez, por una maldita vez, muéstrate seria.— Me atrae hacia él y retiene mi rostro con firmeza. La pasión flota en el aire, pero no compartimos ni un beso.

—¿A caso no es serio apartarme para que pueda ser feliz con su familia?

—Candy... ella es sólo la madre de mi hijo, sólo eso. Su madre biológica, porque nunca ha sido una madre, no sé si pueda serlo algún día. Está enferma, no podría formar una familia con ella ni aunque quisiera y sobre todo, no la amo. ¿Puedes entender eso?

—¿No vas a volver con ella?—Pregunto llorando y su gesto se ablanda.

—No, Candy. Yo ya estoy contigo. Con mi niña hermosa, la que sabe sacarme de quicio y volverme loco con sus besos, su cuerpo. Me enamoré de esa alumna a la que me complacía reprobando por impertinente y la amo, desesperadamente.— Me besa como sólo él lo sabe hacer y yo me olvido de todo. Repetimos en mi cama lo que hicimos hace unas horas en su cocina.

...

**Cinco años después**

El profesor Grandchester me llevó al altar un año después de haber comenzado nuestra relación. Fue mi apoyo, mi roca fuerte, mi amigo, mi amante, mi amor. Me gradué hace un año con altos honores. Recuperé a mi madre y ella recuperó su vida, aún no encuentra el amor verdadero, pero dejó de depender se esa búsqueda para ser feliz. Mi profesor volvió a su vida militar y yo tengo un trabajo exitoso en una firma de abogados. Pero eso es otra historia. Ahora estoy disfrutando de un fin de semana de hotel con mi apuesto y flamante esposo, el cual no me deja de robar el aliento.

—¿Al fin logró aprenderse la historia de Alejandro Magno, señorita White?

—Me temo que no, profe. Soy caso perdido. Castígueme.— Le digo mordiendo mi labio con lujuria. Estoy vestida de colegiala sexy. Mi falda a cuadros deja mi media y ligueros al descubierto, son rojas, mi tanga también y estoy acostada en su regazo.

—No me quedará de otra que azotarla.— ¡plaf! Recibo su primera nalgada y nunca en la vida había sentido un placer tan morboso y devertido.

—Oh.— Gimo mientras me aprieta y me soba las nalgas para luego volverme azotar.

—Oh... veo que le gusta... disfruta del castigo, ¿eh?

—Y no sabe cuánto, profe... ¡ah!— ¡Plaf! Me da otra nalgada y cuando alzo la vista para ver su rostro, está sonriendo con esa malicia tan suya.

—Te quiero así. Quiero azotar este hermoso trasero mientras te hago el amor.—Me inclina en la cama, quedando yo en cuatro y no se sabe cuál de los dos está más excitado porque sus gemidos opacan los míos y sus embestidas son despiadadamente violentas y deliciosas.

—Ahhh... ¡Dios! ¡Terry!

—¿Te gusta?— ¡plaf! Con sus embestidas venían sus deliciosas y sensuales nalgadas y yo soy toda gritos, lujuria, deseo. Soy suya, como aquél primer día.

Deja de azotarme y me acuesta en la cama, se coloca sobre mí y termina de amarme con dulzura, como si fuera nuestra primera vez y amo todas las formas en que él me hace suya. Me giro y quedo yo sobre él, me gusta también llevar el control y lo cabalgo como una loca. Llegamos al climax juntos y es divino. Amo cada día de mi vida desde que estoy con él.

...

**Un año después**

—Hola, princesita. Que hermosa estás.— Tenemos una bebé preciosa de tres meses. Alana. Tiene el pelito rizado como yo, es rubia y pecosa, pero... tiene esos centelleantes ojos azules de Terry.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperan? Se enfría la comida.

—Ya vamos, mamá.

Llego a la mesa de mi casa y me parece un sueño todo. Mi mamá preparó la comida, ha sido un apoyo y ayuda durante mis primeros años de matrimonio y una abuela excelente para Alan que ya tiene nueve años y para Alana, el angelito que Terry me regaló luego de que yo me hiciera de una carrera y un futuro, el fruto de nuestro amor.

—¿Me alcanzas la ensalada, Terry?

—Por supuesto.— Mi madre y Terry se llevan muy bien, somos una familia feliz, ella es nuestra niñera personal y los niños la adoran. Es la única abuela que tienen, los padres de Terry murieron jóvenes, pero no nos importa el pasado, lo que nos importa es el presente y el futuro que estamos construyendo juntos.

—¿Y cuándo tendrán otro bebé?— Mi madre está fascinada con su rol de abuela.

—Dentro de ocho meses.— A Terry se le cae el tenedor de momento.

—¿Ya?—Pregunta asombrado.

—¿A caso usted ha perdido el tiempo, profesor Grandchester?

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, Karlita, llevo todo el día escribiendo, más te vale que te haya gustado este minific. Te quiero, hermanita.**

**Un beso a todas las que hayan leío y las que también han leido mis otros minifics. Estos pequeños trabajos que han estado leyendo son premios a mis lectoras que participan en mi grupo de facebook, así que estarán viendo minifics míos muy seguido.**

**Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia.**

**Wendy**


End file.
